


Just Maybe

by CaithyCat



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Tyrus Week Day 1: Crush





	Just Maybe

The afternoon sun was bright and scalding on that warm summer day. If you were out in the streets of Shadyside right now, you would want to run indoors, turn off all the lights, and blast the air conditioner.

Lucky for Cyrus, that was exactly what he and TJ decided to do that day.

Well, actually, at first, they had arranged to meet up and play ball at the park (read: for TJ to play ball and Cyrus to watch him and keep score). But, it was much too hot!

So, Cyrus had suggested they returned to his place and watch a movie. His parents weren’t home so he was sure they wouldn’t mind if he brought a friend over.

The two young teens dimmed the lights, blasted the AC, made a giant bowl of popcorn, and sat side-by-side in front of the T.V.

They had no idea what they were watching, actually. They were in the midst of suggesting movies to each other until the random movie that was already playing on a random channel on the T.V. caught Cyrus’ attention.

Somehow, they just ended up watching it and got quite invested.

“Ugh, gross,” TJ suddenly said, wrinkling his nose.

Furrowing his brows, Cyrus asked, “What?”

The male and female side characters on-screen were just talking.

“She obviously has a thing for him and he has a thing for her but they’re acting like they don’t.”

Cyrus raised a brow. “How do you know? They’re just talking.”

“Wait for it.”

Just then, the girl’s hand flew to her hair and a finger began to twirl on a lock.

Cyrus gasped. “A tell! She’s crushing on him!”

“No, duh, Sherlock.”

“Don’t sass me, Kippen! Not every interaction has to have romantic undertones.”

TJ scoffed. “Underdog, they practically radiate ‘crush’. You can see the hearts in that dude’s eyes! I say they should just stop pretending and tell each other. Save the rest of us the misery of seeing them pine for each other from afar when it’s so simple for them to…. What?”

Cyrus’ stare must have been intense if it caught TJ that off-guard. He just couldn’t believe that not-so-scary basketball guy who eats confidence for breakfast is talking about a crush in a teen rom-com like he was talking about the weather.

The younger boy slowly tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed and lips jutted to the side in contemplation.

TJ looked confused now. “What?” he asked again. “Is there something on my face?”

He began to swipe at his cheeks but Cyrus continued to look at him with that inquisitive look, the wheels in his head turning.

Could it possibly be…?

“Do you have a crush on anyone, TJ?” he asked.

And just like that, the athlete turned about a hundred shades of red. He was suddenly shuffling in his seat, looking uncomfortable as he coughed.

“Oh, look, I think the mean girl is about to pull something,” TJ randomly said, an obvious attempt at diverting Cyrus’ attention.

But, at this point, Cyrus was not deterred. The seeds of curiosity had been planted. He wanted to know.

And maybe he would get a better understanding of the type of person TJ liked. He wasn’t the most open when it came to crushes.  

Okay, he may or may not have developed a slight crush on TJ. Only slightly. Buffy and Andi insist he was head-over-heels, but nope. Definitely not. Just because his heart would go ‘ _baboombaboombaboom_ ’ every time the older boy was within his view did NOT mean anything.

It was just one of those admiring crushes. He admired TJ. That was all. Cute, sweet, and always so nice to him TJ. 

“Come on, you can tell me,” Cyrus goaded, nudging his friend with an elbow. “I promise I’ll keep it a secret if you want me to.”

“Oohh, I think there’s going to be a catfight,” TJ said before grabbing fistfuls of popcorn and shoving them into his mouth.

Such a futile way of averting Cyrus’ attention.

The younger boy continued to stare at him, willing him to look his way. But, TJ was adamant about not answering his question.

Time to bring in the big guns.

Putting on his most pitiful pout and his largest puppy eyes, Cyrus gently laid his head on top TJ’s shoulder.

“Pleaaaaaase,” he begged, peering up at the older boy through his lashes. “Please, please, please with chocolate chip muffins on top?”

Was it just him or did TJ’s ears just turn red? And his cheeks? And his nose?

TJ was turning red, in general. It was so cute.

Like slow motion, the older boy turned his head to look down at him. Their eyes met – green with brown.

Cyrus’s heart skipped a beat.

“Why do you want to know so badly?” asked TJ in a soft voice.

“I’m… curious.” Cyrus quirked a smile.

Letting out a chuckle, TJ shook his head. “Did you know curiosity killed the cat?”

“And satisfaction brought it back,” Cyrus countered.

“Fine. You got me there.” He sighed in resignation. “If I tell you, will you stop asking me?”

“Are they that bad?”

What kind of person did TJ like that he seemed so ashamed of talking about them?

“No, it’s not that,” TJ replied, suddenly looking defensive. “They’re… amazing. They have… the cutest smile and these bright eyes and… it’s all… sort of new to me…” He sighed. “I’ve… never had a crush like this. It’s… way more intense than anything I’ve ever felt about… anyone.”

The way TJ spoke about his crush was sweet and affectionate… and it made Cyrus feel a million things at once.

He felt a tinge of regret for asking because he just realized that he didn’t want to know the answer.  

Heart aching as he tried to keep his simmering jealousy at bay, Cyrus forced a small smile.

“That’s really… sweet, TJ.”

The older boy met Cyrus’s eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“The reason why I don’t want to talk about it is because I’m still trying to figure it out, myself.” He leaned down closer until his nose was touching Cyrus’s. “But, when I’m ready, trust me, you’ll be the first to know.”

“I’ll…be ready to listen when you are,” Cyrus managed to say, fighting a blush.

Time seemed to be slowing down as they continued to look into each other’s eyes. Cyrus couldn’t look away and he didn’t want to. This was the closest he and TJ had ever been, physically, ever since they became friends.

Even their tightest hug didn’t feel quite as… intimate. His heart was beating a million times a minute.

Then, TJ smirked. “What about you, Underdog? Do you have a crush?”

Caught off-guard, Cyrus’ mouth fell open. “Um…”

TJ looked expectantly at him.

“I…”

Just then, the front door opened and a, “I’m home!” rang out.

Quick as lightning, the two boys broke apart, putting space between them.

“Oh, hi, TJ!” greeted the woman standing by the entryway, a paper bag of groceries in her arms.

TJ waved at Cyrus’s step-mother. “Hi, Miss Frank.”

“Are you staying for dinner?” she asked. “I’m making chicken.”

TJ looked at Cyrus, inquiringly. The younger boy nodded, a little too eagerly.

“Sounds good! I’ll let my parents know. Thank you.”

“Wonderful! Well, you two have fun.”

With that, she headed for the kitchen, leaving them to their own devices.

Once she was gone, TJ turned back to Cyrus. “So… are you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“About your crush. I told you about mine. Tell me about yours.”

“He…Um… Here's a few things about him,” Cyrus managed. “They’re… tall. And… confident… And they smell really nice…”

“Those are very… vague descriptions.”

“So were yours!”

TJ laughed at Cyrus’ pout. “Alright, fine. You got me. Again.”

“And… like you… It’s still kind of new… And I’m figuring it out… But, once I do…” Cyrus’s heart felt like it was going to jump out any second now. “You’ll also be the first to know. Okay?”

A slight smile on his lips, TJ tilted his head. “Okay.”

As if reading each other’s minds, they simultaneously turned back to the T.V. They had missed at least a good ten minutes of the movie.

“You wanna change this? It’s getting kind of boring,” TJ stated.

“Sure. Pick something with explosions. Lots of it! I know you like that.”

The other boy laughed, shaking his head. “Okay, if you say so.”

As they settled in with a new superhero movie playing on the screen, Cyrus may or may not have scooted a little closer to the older boy during the said explosions. And TJ didn’t seem to mind at all.

From the corner of his eye, Cyrus peeked at TJ.

Once he figured this whole thing out, he hoped he would be brave enough to truly tell the older boy how he felt.

And maybe… just maybe…


End file.
